Talk To Me, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye tries to evade from talking with Ward. But he had her cornered.


**Hey**, ... Thank you **Mystique Aqua, Ealasaid Una, Prawn Crackers, Mandy, silentpixiee, guests and everyone **who have read my ffs.

This next one was inspired by the 10th episode. I know how hurting it was for us SkyeWard fans. So here's a little something for us all. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me how you find it.

Note : The M rating is for language. And May fans? Sorry.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I do not own any original way to say that other than like it is. Maybe next time we sing it together?

**Summary** : Ward tries to have a little talk with Skye.

xox

"Skye?"

"Skye is not in right now."

"Hey, I just thought that you might want to talk."

"Talking is over-rated. Unless there's an alien invasion, she will only respond to mission related topics. So, if you are in a chatty mood, kindly knock on the door belonging to someone who is more experienced, capable of keeping secrets, not emotional and could provide you with more than just a shoulder."

"Skye..." Ward sighed as he listened to Skye's monotonous voice coming through her closed door.

"Kindly slip a message under the door at the sound of the click," Ward heard the lock of the door clicked in place before Skye continued delivering her instructions as per a recording. "And she'll get back to you if she gives a damn."

"Skye. Come on." He pleaded.

"Is this about the mission?"

"No."

"Training?"

"No."

"Skye, out."

Hurting from the verbal abuse courtesy of May, a reminder of being a traitor by FitzSimmons (although made unintentionally), evasion from Coulson regarding her parents and a monosyllabic response from her Supervising Officer on just about anything, Skye needed to be by herself. Plus the fact that the conversation she overheard between Ward and May, seemed to point out that they are having some major classified trysts, Skye has had enough for the day.

She had been in her room since she tore all the possible links that she had found on her parents. Apparently it goes to prove that if she is not good enough for her parents, she's not good enough for anyone.

"Skye, let me in."

"You shut me out. Now it's my turn."

Skye whispered before putting on her earpiece and blasted the volume high. The sound, though muffled, could be heard from the other side of the closed door. If Ward had yelled at her, she wouldn't have heard anything. If she had broken her eardrums, she wouldn't care. Just about everything about her was broken one way or another.

Ward had overheard May giving his Rookie a piece of her mind. The senior agent had questioned Skye's priority between the mission and finding her parents. He saw how broken his Rookie was when May had told her to leave if she could not put her personal attachments aside. Ward had known about Skye wanting to find her parents but he doesn't know just how much was already uncovered and why Skye was asking May on the matter.

Looking around to make sure no one was present or lurking, Ward stood on tiptoes to peep over the wall of Skye's bunk. Only he was tall enough to have that advantage, seeing that the person who designed the bunks had built only half a wall as a partition. What he saw devastated him.

Torn papers were scattered around the little room. His Rookie was slumped against the door. Her face was buried in her pillow as she cried her heart out. Her shoulders were shaking and the tight clench she had on the sleeves as she hugged her arms around her knees really called for his intervention. He had a few options.

One, he could either use his authorized key card to override her locked door or kick it open. Both would result in hurting his Rookie who was against the door. Two, he could climb over the wall. Which would destroy any trust she had in him. Or option three, he would wait for her to come out and then corner her for answers.

He decided on option number three.

xox

Up side? He had her in a corner.

Down side? He was on a gurney and just got up from a drug induced sleep. Thanks to Simmons and her need to take the bullet out of his shoulder, the meek looking bio-chemist had him anesthetized when he was distracted by seeing May pushing Skye out of the lab.

His eyes focused on his Rookie who was reading off the laptop at the corner of the lab. Skye turned towards him when she realized that he was awake. A riot of emotions played upon her face before she frown at him and got up.

"I'll go get May."

"May? Why would you get her for?"

"Better shoulders." She shrugged before adding, "Among other things."

Before Ward could stop his Rookie, she already left the lab. By the time he got down to the open ramp of the Bus, he saw her riding away on a motorbike, much like the one he had used just before he joined the team.

xox

Ward woke up with a start. His dream was too disturbing. Too real.

He dreamed of walking down a long corridor. A series of doors were all opened on each side. Through the first one, he saw Skye laughing with him as they trained in their make shift gym. He saw joy and happiness radiating from her as she sparred with him. The door slammed shut as he took a step towards it.

Through the next door, it allowed him to see Coulson handing Skye the tracking bracelet which she had sarcastically called it a fancy S.H.I.E.L.D. House Arrest Gizmo at one time and referred it to as an Internet Nanny on another. It also showed how the team reacted to her betrayal and turned away from her. It zoomed in on her looking lost and alone as she stared out the window in her room. As like the first door, it closed when he took a step towards it.

The third, revealed him yelling at her to shut up. Then of her helping him when he was hurt but him pushing her away and telling her that he doesn't need her help. The scene then dissolved to reveal him sitting in a bar. Skye came to offer her shoulder and again he pushed her away. She walked away looking dejected.

As the door closed, Ward looked to his left to see May sitting on her bed, luring him in with a filled glass in her hand and a come-hither look in her eye. Ward took a step towards it and the door didn't close. He took another step and nothing happened except seeing May's finger crooking, inviting him in. He almost made it through the open door but sound of papers being ripped and sobs coming through the door on his right made him turn his back on May.

His intention to investigate the sound of crying was waylaid by May's voice calling him to her. He turned towards The Calvary's voice. Took a two steps towards her beaconing invitation. At the threshold, he stopped and raised his hand.

But only to reached out and close the door on her.

Turning back towards the sound of sobs, Ward saw Skye tearing pieces of paper, crumpling and hurling them angrily across the room. Her broken voice could be heard as she slumped down against her door.

"Damn it Coulson why do you have to involve her? Why do you even think May would help me? Can't you see her and Ward doing each other that they don't give a damn about anything else much less me? Why do you even have to tell anyone about me? Why don't you just let them think the worst of me? If my own parents gave me up, why would anyone else give a fuck about me?"

Again the door slammed on him as he opened his mouth to call out to her.

A gun shot rang through the next door. He saw himself getting shot and Skye pulling him to safety. She got him on the Bus and was immediately pushed away by May. He saw how Skye could only looked helplessly as the senior agent took control of the situation and with Fitz's help brought him over to the lab for Simmons to take over. He could hear May screaming vulgarities at Skye, telling her to get the hell out of the team and blaming her for letting her personal attachments getting in her way of a mission.

The Calvary was on her own personal mission to destroy Skye's hope of ever finding her parents. She told the crying girl that the agent who had dropped her off at the orphanage was her mother and that no way in hell would Skye ever meet her. She had been brutally murdered. Pictures of the dead agent's severed neck was pushed up close to Skye's face. May cruelly described in horrifying details with the graphic image of the killing as the pictures were imprinted in Skye's mind.

The door closed right after May hissed at Skye that she has no place in the team. And far from any possibility of having any chance of being with Ward. Be it as a friend or his Rookie as no way in hell would the man ever forgive a traitor.

A revving sound of a motorbike racing across the tarmac seen through the last opened door at the end of the corridor had him running towards it. This time he managed to pass through the doorway and saw Skye riding at top speed towards him.

Her hair and the skirt of her red dress billowed and flared like fire behind her as she cuts through the wind. Ward could see the tears as they streaked down her cheeks as she came dangerously closer. He couldn't move and was rooted to the spot.

The whole scene suddenly exploded with a loud bang. He caught her limp body that was crashed against him. Her desperate eyes searched into his soul as she pleaded him to help her just before she died in his arms.

His denial of her dying woke him up from his sleep. Taking in deep breaths he quickly made his way out of his bunk. Ignoring the pain on his shoulder, he made his way straight towards Skye's bunk. He noticed that her door was opened but the hacker was nowhere in the small room.

Panic set in immediately when he realized that she was gone. Combined with the medicine that Simmons had injected in him, Ward was besides himself with worry over his Rookie. A rage that he couldn't control started to take over. He propped against the bar counter to calm himself. After relatively calming down enough to search for answers, that was when he heard a sound coming from the kitchenette.

xox

Skye plopped on the countertop and gulped down a fair amount of water out of a chilled bottle.

Her ride out of base was literally a breath of fresh air. It has been a long time since she rode and let the speed erase the gamuts of emotions that she was going through. Even if the ride had been short as agents pursued her, she felt relief at the sudden freedom she gained. After a few more miles, she stopped right in in the middle of the deserted highway and waited as the black SUV halted a few feet behind her.

She jogged to the heavy vehicle, opened the door and climbed into the back.

"Hey guys."

The driver nodded in silence.

"Had a nice ride?" asked the agent sitting shotgun.

"Yup." Skye nodded and then turned towards the third agent as he climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the bike. "Thanks for the bike."

"Yeah. But next time, at least let me finished my lunch."

"Yes Sir."

"Anything on Agent Coulson yet?" the driver questioned her as their eyes met in the rear view mirror.

Skye shook her head sadly.

Unlike the rest of the team, Skye had made an effort to get to know the staff and agents assigned to the base. Though they are mostly tight lipped, Skye had managed to make a few friends and had access to her van on several occasions. To drive it out of base was absolutely forbidden but they relented and let her sit inside her home at times. She had jokingly asked if they are going to pimp it. As usual, she received no response but the next time she went to her van, she found couple of fluffy cushions and a sleeping bag inside.

Skye had fancied one of the bikes used for special operations and had constantly voiced her admiration over it. After a few months, they allowed her to ride around the base with total supervision. The bike belonging to SHIELD was equipped with the most advance tracking system, hence the agents knew exactly where to find her when she took it earlier. Besides, she did ask for permission for a short loan before riding out. Albeit when the agent in charge was distracted with his lunch.

Skye tossed her head back, closed her eyes and savored another gulp of the cool drink. Swallowing the chilled water slowly down her throat as she placed the cool bottle against her heated neck. A sudden presence alerted her instinct to open her eyes.

She was faced with an angry looking Ward who stood right in front of her to her. In fact he had invaded her personal space. Standing between her knees, he grabbed the bottle off her hand and tossed it behind him. In quick succession, he grasped her hips and pulled her towards him before he claimed her surprised lips.

His hold was strong as he released her hips to wrapped one arm her around her while his other hand held the back of her head as he kissed her with such consuming need that scared her. Her hands pushing at his bare chest only made his grip tighter.

His kiss was fierce and possessive. It was hot and consuming. She felt branded. It was as if he was starved for her kisses and pulling her into himself. His attack on her lips was relentless until he felt a faint respond from Skye. Even then his tongue pushed her into gaining him entrance into her mouth. He took control once again as soon as she surrendered and touched the tip of her tongue to his.

His plundered and explored, spinning the kiss totally out of control. The intimacy was a if they had kiss a hundred times before. His hands were everywhere on her. At one point Skye's hand touched the bandaged on his shoulder and he groaned. Through the cloud of euphoric haze, Skye realized that she might have hurt him and tried to end the kiss. But he pulled her closer, tightened her thighs around his hip and continued his mind-blowing assault on her.

Only the need to breathe forced him to leave her lips and attacked the side of her neck instead. His fingers wrapped around her hair as he refused to let her move away from him. His other hand possessively swiped her back and held her thigh to remain wrapped around his waist. He was pushing against her as his lips continued to attack her shoulder which he exposed by pushing off her shirt. His roughness was beginning to scare her.

Only at the sound of whimper and a feeling of wetness on his jaw, bade him to stop his sensuous assault and looked up into her eyes. The confusion and fear he found in them bathed in tears, cuts through his heart. Tenderly he cupped her jaw and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me." her palms were laid against his bare abs as she told him brokenly. "You are scaring me."

"I apologize for scaring you." he tenderly stroked her hair and continued huskily. "But I am not sorry for the way that I've just kiss you."

"I don't understand."

He moved to rest his palms on each side of her on the countertop.

"We need to talk."

"Ok." Skye finally nodded at his un-negotiable tone. "But..."

"No buts." he argued. "We need to talk. Right here. Right now."

"I know. But just not here."

"Why not?"

"You honestly think there's privacy in this Bus?"

xox

"They really let you borrow the jeep?"

After telling him to get some shirt on and meet her in the hangar, Skye had left to borrow the jeep from one of the agents. She then drove Ward to the base runway and parked on the grassy patch on the runway edge. The were hidden from sight by being behind the runway lights.

"With conditions attached." she jingled her wrist to show him a bracelet like the one Coulson made her wear. "You ok with that shoulder?"

"Yes." he grimaced.

"You know you don't have to mask your pain with me. Not saying that I'm not beautiful, but you don't have to act all masculine all the time. Everyone deserves a break."

She saw him breaking into a small smile as she reached behind and grabbed a blanket. She arranged it around his shoulders. "Simmons would probably kill me if you get sick or bleed again for taking you out. That is if she manages to get to me before May does."

"What's going on with you and May?" Ward asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Skye countered.

"I asked first." he arched his brow.

"Fine. Since you nicely put it that way, Sir." she rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything about Coulson and May helping me to search for my parents?"

Ward shook his head.

"Well, Coulson found out that the one who left me at the orphanage was a SHIELD agent. But the file didn't say if she was my mother." she let out a sad smile. "Anyway, he got May involved in looking further into it. Which I prefer that he didn't but he assured me that she had access to certain files."

"So she has been helping you?"

"No." Skye growled. "She has really been a mean b...er.. I mean, so not helping about it. It's like she knows something but she is not telling me. And Coulson? He's like trying to bury the whole truth from me." she slammed her hands on the wheel. "It' so damn frustrating!"

"She's giving you a hard time?"

"I would suggest that that woman needs to get laid." she turned and glared at Ward. "But you got that covered for her, right?"

"Wrong."

"What?" she shook her head. "All that hush hush talking since that night. I saw you going into her room with my own eyes."

"You saw me entering but did you see me leaving twenty minutes later?"

"After twenty minutes of banging the fuck out of her!"

"NO!" suddenly angry that she would think that way. He doesn't fault her but yet it hurts that she would say it like that.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you two were just talking?" she asked in disbelieve. "I saw how she had her door opened and luring you in like spider to her web with that look and drink. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Fine! We weren't talking! We were going at each other! Ripping each other clothes off! Me working my rage off until I almost crossed the barrier between colleagues!"

"Almost?"

"Yes almost!" he yelled. "I stopped and walked the hell out!"

"Why?"

"I called out the wrong name."

"What?" Skye blinked. "Whose?"

"Yours."

"Oh." She turned to face away from him. Shock was clearly registered on her face.

"Oh?" he reached out and grazed his fingers along her jaw to turn her face towards his. "That's all you you have to say. I don't need to tell little Miss Can't Shut Her Mouth to shut up?"

"You want me to get out and show you my happy dance?"

"Is it like anything you did at the club that night?" he smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you Skye."

"Saw me?"

"After I left May, I went to look for you. You were not in your room. I tracked you and found you at the club, dancing."

"You tracked me like a dog?"

"If it makes you happy, it was more like; I followed you like a lost puppy."

"You followed... Wait," Skye narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't know what happened to the guy I was dancing with, do you?"

"He may have taken a nap in the back alley." he shrugged. "And I wouldn't call what he did dancing."

"Was the Robot sulking?"

"Shut up."

He silenced her with his lips. This time it was gentle and sweet that Skye had no reason to deny him an immediate response.

"Why are you so upset that I went to May?" Ward asked quietly after he finally ended their kiss.

"I don't know." she looked up at him from where her head was resting on his shoulder. "I know we are not together. But it just hurts. You two are senior agents and have more in common where experience is concern. So naturally, it's understandable that you would go to her. But to think that you two actually... It's just..."

"It's like when I saw you with Miles." he hugged her closed when she was about to move away. "I don't know, it was eating me. It's like there's a chemistry between us that I can't explain. And when I put you and Miles together, I just..." he let out a frustrated sighed for not being able to pin point exactly what he was feeling.

"Is there something between us?"

"I don't know about you." He played with her fingers. "But since I kidnapped you, I have been having this weird feeling that I have never had before for anyone?"

"You saying the Robot can feel emotions?" Skye teased. "Hang on. Are these feelings for me?"

"I don't remember kidnapping anyone else."

"This should be good!" she squealed. "What's the feeling?"

"Confuse."

"First, weird. Now, confuse." she flicked her fingers on his uninjured shoulder. "Dude, if that is suppose to make me feel good, you gotta come up with something better than that. I mean, how should I read the kiss you gave me back in the Bus? Was that you short circuiting?"

"Yeah. Probably from an overload of imagining kissing you senseless every time you are near me. Or a burn out from constantly trying to hold back from turning fantasy into reality. I probably will self destruct from dreaming of you every time I close my eyes." he stopped and realized that she was staring at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Skye shook her head and her hands. "Did you... was that... could that be...?"

"WHAT?"

"Did you just make a joke?" she asked with mischief in her eyes.

"And you say I'm evil." His voice dropped menacing low.

"Making me do 15 push-ups for every minute that I'm late, is evil."

"And scaring the hell out me by riding off on that damn bike like your ass on fire is not?"

"I scare you?" her eyes lit up with glee.

"You are going to gloat aren't you?"

"Wow! My Supervising Officer does know his student thought process."

"Are you always this exasperating?" he lifted his finger when she was about to reply. "No. Don't answer that."

She giggled at his expression of defeat.

"Hey," she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You invade my dreams too. Not only when I'm asleep."

"Good dreams?" he smirked.

"Better than good."

She nipped his neck just under his ear. She was surprised when he started to squirm and chuckle as he tried to hide his neck from her lips.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she gasped.

"Sorry. Weak point. Don't tell anyone. Highly classified ok?" Ward rambled as he crunched his shoulders to cover his neck.

"Fine." Skye's smile devilishly. "We just have to work on your other areas then."

"Sound like a mission to me."

Their mission to explore was interrupted by a beep that emitted from her bracelet.

"Ugh." Skye groaned. "We better get back. I don't want to get the guys in trouble."

"Skye?" Ward reached out to stop her from starting the jeep.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if May has been giving you a hard time because of me." he squeezed her fingers. "Don't keep things to yourself. I'm here for you."

"She not the Boss." she squeezed his fingers back. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself but it's nice knowing you'll be there for me. Let's work on getting AC back soon ok?"

He nodded.

"Ward?"

"Yes?"

"So you and May, are you two...will you two...I mean, in the future, will you two...?"

"Hook up?"

"Is that what you oldies are calling it nowadays. YEEOUCH!"

"I'm not old. You are the one that is young." he kissed her nose that he pinched a few seconds ago. "How old are you anyway?"

"That's classified." she smirked. "So, back to the original topic. You and May?"

"No. Not going to happen."

"Is she still sore about what happen?"

"I don't know. But she is a professional when it comes to a mission."

"This thing between you and May, it's not going to effect the team, is it?"

"No."

"So, you and me?"

"We are our own mini team."

"Awww. That's cute." she batted her eyes at him. "Let's call ourselves Team SkyeWard."

"Oh God! What have I done? Next, she'll want some matching tight purple costume complete with a black cape emblazoned with silver letterings." he groaned.

"Funny you should even think of the color not only the costume." she winked.

"Drive Rookie."

"Aye-aye Captain Masculine." she laughed as they drove away.

"We are not calling me that!"

**THE END**

Thank you for reading. Your reviews are so welcome.


End file.
